1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to tool boxes, and in particular, to carrousel tool boxes with multiple rotating trays.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Home craftsmen often store tools in tool boxes. Well-known solutions for organizing and storing tools in tool boxes include carrousel tool boxes, in which a multiplicity of trays are attached to carrousel disks which rotate within the tool box to bring selected tools into view. Two known problems of such carrousel tool boxes are that of rotating the carrousel of trays as well as that of anchoring or locking the carrousel once the selected tools are within view.
It is therefore desirable to have an improved carrousel tool box which simply and easily allows a craftsman to rotate trays of tools within the tool box into view, and then automatically locks the carrousel of trays in position when rotation is not desired.
A preliminary patentability search in Class 312, subclasses 134, 135, 266, 267, and 268, produced the following patents, some of which may be relevant to the present invention: Franklin, U.S. Pat. No. 425,215, issued Apr. 8, 1890; Phenice, U.S. Pat. No. 522,485, issued Jul. 3, 1894; Bever, U.S. Pat. No. 557,948, issued Apr. 7, 1896; Parr, U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,283, issued May 1, 1951; and Morgan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,891, issued Jul. 28, 1953.
While each of the above patents disclose various hinging apparatus or interlocking hanging systems, none disclose or suggest the present invention. More specifically, none of the above patents disclose or suggest an improved carrousel tool box having a cabinet, a carrousel of trays mounted for rotation within the cabinet, and a shaft attached to the carrousel along the axis of rotation of the carrousel of trays and extending outwardly through the cabinet, wherein the improvement comprises a locking crank means for turning the shaft, thereby rotating the carrousel of trays, and for locking the shaft from turning, said crank means comprising: an arm attached to the shaft and extending radially outward therefrom, said arm having a proximate end adjacent the shaft and having a remote end distant from the shaft; a handle pivotally mounted to said remote end for movement in a radial plane of the shaft, said handle having a cranking position and a locking position; a fulcrum attached to said arm between said remote and proximate ends; locking means for allowing and preventing the turning of the shaft; and, lever means pivoted on said fulcrum and operated by said handle for causing said locking means to prevent the turning of the shaft when said handle is in said locking position, and for causing said locking means to allow the turning of the shaft when said handle is in said cranking position.
Franklin, U.S. Pat. No. 425,215, describes a carrousel tool chest having opposing and manually operated locking pawls which engage ratchet teeth on the carrousel. The present invention has no such opposing locking pawls.
Phenice, U.S. Pat. No. 522,485, describes a carrousel kitchen cabinet with various drawers and a hand crank that rotates the carrousel of shelves through a worm gear mechanism. The present invention has no such worm gear mechanism, and the Phenice device does not show nor describe a locking mechanism for the carrousel.
Bever, U.S. Pat. No. 557,948, describes a cabinet show case having a carrousel of display shelves rotated by a crank and gearing mechanism, with a sliding bolt for locking the crank at a given position. The present invention has no separately operable locking bolt, and requires no gearing mechanism.
Parr, U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,283, describes a fishing tackle box with carrousel trays and a hinged lid, but describes no crank or carrousel locking mechanism.
Morgan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,891, also describes a fishing tackle box with carrousel trays, and describes a frictional brake to prevent rotation of the carrousel. No crank nor locking mechanism is described similar to the present invention.